In the Year 2005
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: When Kenshin and his gang is visited by a stranger one day, they get sent to the future! When and how will they return to their rightful year?....[Some mature content violence, swearing, etc.]


**Diclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin as many of you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mysterious Visit**

"**MYOUJIN YAHIKO, COME BACK HERE!" **Kaoru screeched at the top of her lungs.

"WHY SHOULD I BUSU!" Yahiko answered, blowing a raspberry at her. He also made several faces at her which angered her even more.

Yahiko then ran at top speed as she chased him around the yard, swinging her bokken. He yelped as she nearly gave him a death blow to the nose and tried to run faster, barreling into an unsuspecting Kenshin as he came in the yard with the tofu. Yahiko and Kaoru ran over him, nearly squashing him flat in the dirt.

"Orooo?" Kenshin said, the imprints of Yahiko's and Kaoru's foot on his face.

The tofu flew into the air…and landed on the poor red-haired samurai's face. Kaoru and Yahiko still did not notice that Kenshin was on the ground. They were too busy fighting and running around the yard, toppling buckets and barrels and other things. Kenshin winced and wiped the tofu off of his face. He then rubbed his head and watched as Kaoru finally caught up with Yahiko. She then proceeded to give him a beating with her bokken…but Yahiko did not back down.

He grabbed the bokken from his back (surprise! It's still there!) and began to fight with Kaoru, yelling, "Bring it on busu!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"BUSU!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

Kenshin stood up quickly and brushed dirt off his clothes.

"Now, now. No need to…" But Kenshin's words were cut off as the tofu plate hit him squarely in the face.

"ORO!" Kenshin shouted, startled. He fell over and the scene was repeated, only this time, a tall man with tousled brown spikes joined the fray. He grabbed Kaoru and Yahiko, separating them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Um…excuse me," a small voice said from the entrance. This voice was issuing from a man wearing a black suit and a cane. But the voice was too small to be heard and was drowned out by Sanosuke's own voice.

"DON'T YOU SEE YOU NEARLY KILLED KENSHIN!"

"SO WHAT!" Yahiko yelled back. Now it was Sano's turn to fight with Yahiko.

"Um…excuse…," the man said.

Kenshin rose again, with a big bump on his head. "Now, now, we shouldn't be fighting. We…," but once again, the broken end of a bokken came flying at his face. Kenshin was prepared for the hit…but it never came.

The man had used the end of his cane to deflect the blow. The piece of the bokken clattered to the ground, no longer a threat to Kenshin's already abused face. The man then smiled warmly at Kenshin.

"Now young man, you shouldn't be…," but he was not even allowed to complete this one sentence.

"GUYS!"

"BUSU!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"BUSU!"

"HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED FIGHTING WITH YOU YET!"

The man took a deep breath then shouted louder than the others, "**EXCUSE ME! MAY I TALK!**"

Everyone froze in their tracks. The man took another deep breath and said quietly this time, "Thank you. Now, this will only take a few minutes of your time." He motioned to them that they come closer. They complied and stood around him, the broken bokken lay forgotten on the floor.

The man produced a small box from his pocket. It was navy blue in color, with silver hinges and several flowers of different colors were laced on the edges. In the center of the top half of the box, a single diamond lily was set on the blue velvet. In the front, there was a silver lock. If you looked close enough, you could see blue waves painted on it. If you looked even closer, you could see a shape in the waves.

The man opened the lock and looked at the four of them. He placed his hand on the box, hiding it from view.

"Now, before I open this, I would like to tell you that this object holds a great deal of magic. I still am discovering it for myself but I know that many people came to me satisfied. That does not mean that everyone who bought this was satisfied. Only those with a pure heart may enter. Be warned. If you are not pure of heart, who knows what could happen…, " the man said mysteriously. He then straightened his back and shoulders, as if this was the most important thing to do in the world.

"If you are not satisfied, you'll have your money back guaranteed," he added, winking.

Kenshin frowned at this man. _This man is a strange one, that he is. _

"Would you like to buy it? It is quite a beauty," the man said, opening the box.

Everyone gasped when they saw the object inside. It was nothing like they had ever seen before. There on the **white **velvet, lay a small crystalline bird fashioned on a gold chain. But strangely, it looked neither smoke nor solid. The bird had its sparkling wings open, as if it was taking flight. But what was the strangest was its expression. It looked as if it was ready to do something and was waiting for something to happen…waiting. It was drawing them closer and closer.

"It's beautiful…," Kaoru murmured, her fingers reaching to touch the object.

"Yes, it is," Yahiko nodded, his hands also reaching.

"It looks different then the other things I see," Sanosuke added. His hands, too, reached for the bird.

"This one agrees," Kenshin said, his mind slipping. He was mesmerized by this small bird, and his hands reached the object also.

When all of them had touched the necklace, there was a blinding flash of light. They squinted their eyes.

"What's happening!" Kaoru yelled.

"This one does not know either!" Kenshin yelled back. He felt as if he was swimming through a waterfall.

As abruptly as it had started, it stopped. Kenshin and the others landed with a loud thump. While they were rubbing their heads, a frightened voice said loudly, "Who the fuck are you!"

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Ahhh….a new story. Oro…I'm biting off more than I can chew. Too much pressure…

**NOTE: I PROBABLY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE SINCE I'M GOING TO MEXICO! **


End file.
